


My Fairy King

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, brian and john are humans, brians in denial, but roger is hot, mayb a little deacury if you squint, roger and freddie are fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a lot of things Brian doesn't believe in.He doesn't believe in himself. He doesn't believe in love at first sight. And he certainly doesn't believe in fairies, fae, whatever you want to call them.He gets lost one day and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm praying this is an original concept lmao pls forgive me if it isnt  
> i actually put effort into this haha what a loser  
> Also, this is set in modern times, with 70s Rog and Fred and 80s Bri and Deacy  
> dw tho they're all in their early 20s in this timeline

Brian didn't _intend_ to get lost in the woods on a Thursday night when he was meant to be studying, but sometimes that's the way the universe chooses to fuck you over.

Deacy was waiting for him in the flat they shared, likely fretting at this point, and Brian desperately wanted to be there too, but he had chosen to walk home because he was an absolute idiot who missed the bus, and now he was in trouble.

He had a bad sense of navigation in the first place, and was an incredibly anxious person to boot. He wandered for what felt like days (although it was really no more than 2 hours,) and he was sure he was walking in circles, even though he couldn't tell the difference between any of the trees anyway.

Eventually, he got to a clearing and sat down. "Maybe if my fucking phone hadn't died," he grumbled to himself, "I'd be home by now."

All of a sudden, an ethereal young man appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. His eyes a bright, clear blue, his hair as golden as the Sun, and his lips and cheeks the color of a ripe peach, he was jaw-dropping, stunning in an almost magical sort of way.

Brian had never thought those things about another boy before, and really hadn't considered it, but he was willing to get used to it.

"If you'd like, dear, I can walk you home. I know this area quite well." And by God, his voice was heavenly, incomparable to anybody Brian had ever heard.

"I, uh, sure? You really don't have to, I'm sure I can-"

"Don't be silly. It needn't be a problem if you don't make it one."

Brian gave him his address.

The angelic blond slipped his delicate hand into Brian's and began to lead him back to his flat. Brian couldn't stop blushing, focusing on the other man's scent, which was nothing he'd ever smelled before, but somehow seemed like home. Not his flat, not his childhood home, no, the man smelled like a new beginning, a fresh start, something exciting and new and oh-so-right.

In what seemed like so little time, Brian was home again.

"Goodbye, Brian," the smaller man smiled, "I hope to see you again soon."

"I don't think I caught your name!" Brian exclaimed, but it was too late. The other man had seemingly vanished.

☀☀☀

Brian fumbled through his book bag, searching for his house keys. He found them, eventually, and opened the door, dreading the confrontation with John. Sure enough, when Brian walked through the door, John was stood in front of him, arms crossed. Brian wanted to laugh at how frighteningly similar John looked to his own mum, but he didn't dare mentioned it.

When John spoke, his voice was unexpectedly gentle. "I was worried sick about you, Bri, you couldn't have called?"

Brian felt a pang of guilt. "John, I'm sorry. I truly am. I wanted to walk home, enjoy the weather, but I got lost and my phone died and a man found me and brought me home and he was pretty and weird and I-"

John stopped him abruptly. "I'm sorry, _who_ found you? You could have gotten hurt! You have to be more careful!"

"He wasn't going to hurt me, John. This man wasn't like a normal person. He was gorgeous and he was blond and his eyes were so blue and he looked like an angel and he smelled so good and IthinkImightlikeboysnow."

John's scrunched, anxious face suddenly transformed into a smug grin. "Is that all? Mate, I hate to break it to you, but I think you met a fairy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian copes with his news like a drama queen and meets someone new.

Brian laughed.

"John, you're ridiculous. I know it was a... strange event, but that doesn't mean anything! There are numerous other explanations!"

"Such as?"

"I, um," Brian sputtered. "I can't think of one right now, but there has to be one! Fairies aren't real, John, and that's a fact."

John's confidence didn't waver at this statement. "Mate, I know you consider yourself well-educated, but this is one thing my mum taught me well. I don't think you met a _full_ fairy, Brian, but there's no way he hasn't got the fairy blood. Did he seem to glow? Was he gorgeous? Did he smell like a dream?"

Brian eyed John warily. "Just because he was the prettiest, nicest, most wonderful stranger I've ever met doesn't mean he was a fucking _fairy!_ This isn't a storybook, John, this is my life."

"I didn't say I thought you met a fairy, mate, I thought you met a half-fairy." John broke into a grin.

"Oh, fuck off."

☀☀☀

It was quite a while before Brian ran into another... odd person. Not a fairy, no, those couldn't exist, but someone eerily similar to the man he'd seen that fateful day. He'd decided to go into one of those gay clubs- just to see. He knew he liked boys, or at least _one_ boy, and Brian wanted to figure out whether or not it was something he should pay attention to.

When he walked in, he was met with the smell of alcohol and sweat and many other things, but underneath it all was something familiar. One man quickly caught his eye and he gasped. This man had the same ethereal beauty as the blond boy, but Brian didn't find him quite as infatuating as the first. He had the haircut of a pretty girl, buck teeth, and a full face of makeup, and his outfit was flowing around him, ruffles covering his back. Their eyes met, and the raven-haired man's eyes widened even though Brian didn't think they'd ever met.

"Hey, poodle-boy," the man called. His accent was similar to the norm, a bit posh and hiding a bit of something Brian hadn't heard before. "Would you, by chance, be named Brian?"

He walked towards the other man, entranced. "I- how did you know?"

The other man grinned. "I'm Freddie. My friend Roger told me about you. Y'know, about my height, blue eyes, blondie?"

"Oh, the fairy?"

Freddie gasped, indignant. "What, pray tell, made you think that? You're at a gay bar, _darling,_ you're one to talk."

Brian's eyes widened. "I- no! The other kind! Wings, nature, all that."

Freddie's expression changed, albeit still shocked. "It's _fae,_ darling. F-A-E."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! please comment <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri and John do a little investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a short chapter b/c some Stuff comes up next chapter. hope you don't mind <3
> 
> leave a comment! leave a suggestion! i hope you liked this!

Brian got home that night a little shaken.

"What's wrong, mate?" John called from their kitchen, putting down his newspaper and peeking out of the doorframe to meet Brian's eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost... or a fairy." John chuckled.

"It's _fae,_ apparently, I've learned my lesson."

At that, John sat straight up, giving his undivided attention to Brian. "Oh, who told you that? Did you see Pretty Boy again?"

"No, I saw his friend. And his name is Roger, apparently." Brian sat down and sighed, putting his head in his hands.

John grinned. "Why, that's wonderful news! If a fair-erm, fae shows himself to you, that means he either likes you or hates you. And if he was a friend of Roger's, I bet Roger has talked about you some too. Maybe he really is just as in love as you are!"

"HATES me?" Brian groaned. "What if Roger hates me for wasting his time or being a dork or-"

John cut him off. "I tell you what, Bri. I'll go out with you if you end up going to that bar again. Maybe I can talk to Roger or the other one-"

"Freddie."

"-Freddie, see for myself if he really hates you. Sound good?"

Bri blushed. "Would Ronnie mind you going to a gay bar?"

John blanched. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you... she's more interested in gay bars herself."

"Oh, John, I-"

"'Nuff of that. We're on good terms, and I don't really mind."

"Okay, I guess. Thanks, John."

"Don't worry about it, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> comment your feelings <3


End file.
